shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magarani D. Grim
Magarani D Grim is a former Revolutionary Commander who joined Dragon to take down the World Goverment, Yet after a few years Grim left the Revolutionary army because he lost his patients since Dragon took too long to succeed in defeating the Govement. He is now an assassin, A big threat to the Goverment and the host of the Hunter Games on Namazonia island Appearance Grim is a normal height man he wears a completely white outfit including a white duster and white gloves along with a hood, His face is hidden within the darkness of his hood which only shows his two red eyes who look like dots and his smile that is mostly evil looking with teeth that are sharp. Sometimes when Grim gets extremely angers and snaps his faces expression changes dramatically becoming more psychotic than it usually does, When it happens one of Grim's eyes becomes smaller then the other one while his other eye becomes slightly bigger than its usual size, His smile becomes more demonic with it apearing as if it doesnt have any teeth but instead looks like a simple demonic smile. Personality Grim has a laid back personality and also quite reckless by the fact he attacks the goverment without thinking of the consequences of his actions, He has some insanity within him laughing in a psychotic way about things that make him happy such as a good fight or seeing things explode. Despite that Grim apears to have some kindness within him taking care of the animals on Namazonia Island and treats them like his family same as they do to him. He also apears to be much kinder than he apears to be as he was seen assissting The Jolly Pirates when they were attacked by Marines and helped them escape them by allowing them to stay on Namazonia which he rarely does to other people. Grim also apears to be very aproval about him being the Grim Reaper as he always mentions it when in a fight that no one can kill the Grim Reaper as of that being his epithet as well it suits both his apearance and scythe. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Grim apears to have alot of skills in unarmed combat as he was able to take on Tombstone Grim when he fought him easily, As he can also defeat many other Marines without use of a weapon. Physical Strength Though the limits of Grim's strength are unknown they are infact immensely strong as he can easily cut a battleship in half with ease, He is also able of cutting a large part of an island after swinging his scythe with immense force, It is also depicated that his scythe is unique because its the only weapon that doesnt break from his shear strength. Agility Even without using his Devil Fruit ability, Grim is still very fast being able of matching the speed of Soru with his own speed, He can also react to attacks very quickly as he instantly reacted to several cannonballs that were heading towards him when he first came to the Jolly's ship to help them. Endurance Grim's endurace is absolutely inhuman as he was able to stand up again when he fought Kuma even after he was hit directly by an Ursus Shock he was still alive and talking he was even able of standing even though it was only for a few seconds, He was also able of standing up again after getting kicked by Kizaru's light speed kick twice on both sides of his head still bleeding yet he was still alive and acted as if it was nothing to him. Weapons Grim carries a large scythe with him that has two words written with blood on both its sides "Death" written on one side and "Life" written on the other, The scythe apears to be very powerfull as it didnt break from any attack that hit it as well as Grim himself stating the his scythe is the only weapon that didnt break when he used it. Devil Fruit Janpu Janpu no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History when Grim joined dragon he was still wearing th same outfit he wears today and had joined dragon to bring down the goverment but after many years he lost his patients and left dragon because he thought that dragon took too long to bring the goverment down he decided to do it on his own he had been attacking and killing many marines and vice admirals killing each and every one of them he had even dared to attack marinford on his own trying to assassinate fleet admiral sengoku when his asleep but failed yet he was said to be one of the greatest threats to the goverment because of his many never ending attacks once the goverment sent the three admirals to capture him he fought all 3 of them and defeated akainu by slicing him repeadetly non stop and then used an air thrust to finish him off the air thrust had been so powerfull that it coold akainus magma and hardened it he then escaped the fight that had happened 17 years ago 3 years after the start of the great pirate era until now its unknown why is he so desperate to bring down the goverment that he attacks it directly and nearly gets himself killed almost each time. Major Battles Grim vs Akainu (won) Grim vs Whitebeard (lost) Grim vs Kuma (lost) Grim vs Moriah (won) Quotes "Here are a few facts of life marines, Birds fly, Grass grows, Sun shines, Bees buzz but i..........I DELIVER DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trivia Grim has two theme songs Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin and Immortal by Adema Category:Assassin Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Scythe User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User